Negative Zone
Negative Zone is Luigi's Final Smash in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. The name may be a reference to Luigi always being in his brother's shadow, the fact that Luigi was originally just a pallette swap of Mario's color scheme, the infamous "Minus World" in the original Super Mario Bros., the inverted overworld in Super Mario Bros. 2, the destroyed Sammer Kingdom in Super Paper Mario, or the fact that every color viewed through the bubble is changed into its photo negative. It has unique properties. Luigi dances, and a large, greenish-tint void surrounds him. Inside the void, the colors of the environment, the other characters inside the void, and Luigi himself become inverted. Opponents caught in the void fall victim to all sorts of afflictions given out randomly to opponents. Luigi dances and chants for the first few seconds of the Final Smash, but is unaffected by the Negative Zone (except a minor decrease in speed while still being faster than most other characters) when he's done. Even if Luigi dies, the Final Smash does not immediately end. If opponents are caught in the Negative Zone, they are most likely become open targets as Luigi charges his foes and knocks them off the stage. It also appears that Fire Jump Punch can be used to great effect, dealing a one-hit KO in the affected zone. When the Negative Zone disappears, the flowers and the dizziness opponents were caught earlier will remain and inflict slightly more damage, plus catching off guard for a short while. However it's easy to escape by just rolling out, the victim must still be careful to not get hit by Luigi. Still very useful in team matches if the partners is strong (eg: DK, Ganon, Ike). List of effects: * Drastically reduced attack power * Greater launch distance when hit * Increased likelihood of slipping * Flower growth on head, which causes damage * Dizziness * Uncontrollable taunting * Sudden sleepiness * Decreased in movement speed * Can become helpless while in the air Trophy Description ''Luigi's Final Smash. As exotic music plays, he performs a dance befitting a sorcerous incantation. A barrier envelops him, negatively impacting all in his area. Random effects include getting launched, sleeping, moving in slow motion, tripping, fainting, and losing attack power. This technique is a reflection of the dark side he embraced in his brother's shadow. '' Trivia * If one faces a CPU Luigi and he uses Negative Zone, he will only spam his Fireballs over and over again, even if his AI is set to Level 9. This has been fixed in the PAL version of Brawl. * The TV in the Pokemon Stadiums is not negative. This is because it shows the negative colors and the Negative Zone reverts these colors to normal. *If another trophy is placed directly in front of the Negative Zone trophy in the Trophy Gallery, some or all of the trophy will be inverted as well, depending on the trophy used. * The Negative Zone trophy depicts four images of Luigi, with a single dozing Mario in the center. External links Negative Zone featured on the Dojo From SmashWiki, a Wikia wiki. Category:Final Smashes Category:Trophies Category:Trophies (SSBB) Category:Final Smash Trophies Category:Mario Bros. Trophies Category:Mario universe Category:Super Smash Bros. attacks